1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for receiving and delivering sheets between one sheet dealing apparatus and another sheet dealing apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to terminal units of a bank such as an automatic transaction apparatus and a movable bill receiving apparatus, and an automatic transaction system in a bank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional sheet receiving apparatus, as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 59-33590, sheets are gripped by a gripper of an arm portion in a feeding portion, and the gripped sheets are received in a receiving portion by a transport means, thus automatically receiving the sheet in a batch manner. Also, as shown in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 59-208685, there is an automatic transaction apparatus in which a manipulator is used for delivering medium to be processed such as cash.
The above-described conventional sheet receiving apparatuses is of the batch receiving type using a kind of a manipulator. However, the conventional technique suffers from the following problems. Namely, first, since the manipulator is used for a simple operation such as delivering the sheets and receiving the sheets, the apparatus becomes large. Second, in the case where valuable sheets such as bills should be dealt with, it is necessary to confirm the number of the bills and the values thereof for every operation. Accordingly, in this case, a feeding system for delivering the sheets one by one is more effective than the batch system for feeding the sheets in a batch manner.
The above-described automatic transaction apparatus also suffers from exactly the same problems. Also, it should be noted that a manipulator fails to deliver a lot of sheets at once.